


Happy Father's Day

by Lovemalec



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: Callen fête la fête des pères avec une surprise de taille.





	Happy Father's Day

Ce matin, G. Callen Deeks fut réveillé par un petit corps sautant sur le lit. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir un visage d'enfant le regardant fixement avec le sourire. 

D'un mouvement de bras, il bascule l'enfant pour qu'il se retrouve au dessus de lui et le chatouille, sous le rire de l'enfant.

-Arrête, papa, sa chatouille, rigole celui-ci en se tortillant dans les bras de son père.

-C'est quoi le mot magique, dit Callen en continuant.

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît,papa, dit l'enfant en rigolant.

-AH bon ok, petit monstre, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais levé à cette heure-ci, dit Callen en regardant l'heure sur la table de nuit.

-C'est ta fête papa, c'est ta fête papa, crie le petit monstre avec le sourire de mille watts.

-Toby, tu sais qu'on a déjà fêté ma fête il y a un mois de ça avec papa et nos amis, répond Callen.

-Non, c'est la fête de tous les papa, Papa me la dit, répond le petit Toby.

Callen regarde son fils interloqué et confus,car son mari est porté disparu depuis 4 mois.

-Comment ça Papa te l'a dit, Papa n'est plus à maison depuis quelques mois Toby, répond Callen en se redressant dans le lit.

Toby secoue la tête pour toute réponse avant de sauter du lit et partir en courant dans le couloir.

-Toby ne cours pas , dit Callen par reflex, même si sa toujours était le rôle de son mari , Marty Deeks Callen.

 

Son mari lui manque , leurs moments en famille, les fêtes avec toute l'équipe, Kensi manque son partenaire, rien n'est plus pareil depuis sa disparition. Son mari n'est plus là pour réussir à détendre l'atmosphère en faisant des blagues en cas de moments dure, ni même pour le réconforter dans ces bras puissants, ni même aider la nuit où leur petit Toby les rejoigne durant la nuit après un cauchemar. Ce qui lui manque sûrement le plus, c'est le moment où ils arrivent à la maison, mettant leur souci loin d'eux, prendre soins de leur fils et pour finir par se blottir ensemble sur le canapé pour regarder des films ou des émissions avant de finir dans leur lit, faisant l'amour tout aussi sauvage que doux.

Callen fini par se lever du lit et partir dans le couloir lui aussi suivant les rires de son fils . Il met un pied dans le salon avant de se figer. 

Là son mari, son mari est là dans le salon entrain de jouer avec leur fils. Il regarde la scène et sans le vouloir un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Après des mois d'inquiétude, il peut enfin voir son mari sain et sauve. Malgré quelques bleus sur son visage et la maigreur sur son corps, il avait l'air en santé. 

Sans perdre un instant, il se précipite vers son mari , l'empoigne dans ces bras.

-Merci, murmure Callen avant de mettre son visage en coupe et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour lui.

-Je t'ai dit que je reviendrais toujours. Malgré tous ce qui peut arriver, murmure Deeks en l'embrassant sur les lèvres encore une fois.

-Bonne fête papa, crie Toby en riant.


End file.
